Conventionally, a lane deviation prevention device is known. The lane deviation prevention device prevents deviation of an own vehicle when the vehicle almost deviates from a driving lane during driving (for example, see PTL 1). PTL 1 discloses a lane deviation prevention device including deviation determination means that determines that an own vehicle almost deviates from a driving lane, and braking and driving force control means that generates the yaw moment in a direction of avoiding the deviation according to a difference in braking force between right and left wheels when the vehicle is determined to almost deviate from the driving lane by the deviation determination means.